


Stars

by Silverbreeze424



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Just senseless fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbreeze424/pseuds/Silverbreeze424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has all the stars he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Nights like this were Jean's favorite. Nights of lying in grass cooled by the chilled night air with his head rested on the chest of his freckled boyfriend so he could feel his heart and breath and the vibrations of his vocal chords. Nights where they both talk in a lazy drawl and hushed tones. 

Jean quietly as he shifts his position so that he can look at Marco's face as he stares up at the starless city sky.

"I don't like not being able to see the stars." Marco mumbled, eyes not leaving the sky.

Jean hums softly in acknowledgement, before reluctantly getting off Marco in order to get any improved vantage point in staring at his face. Marco makes a slightly disappointed noise, disliking the lack of warmth and weight on his chest.

The teen with two tone hair pulled a pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. 

"I've got all the stars I need." He said, pressing the pen on to Marcos cheek and sketching out rough lines of constellations which may or may not exist linked together by dark brown freckles.

Marco laughs, because it tickles and because he chose the biggest dork in the world to be his boyfriend. Jean chuckles back, and Marco knows he made the right choice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember why I wrote this, it's just a bunch of cheesy fluff.


End file.
